Realization
by He-chan Du-chan
Summary: Keisuke's thoughts of a certain AE86 driver. Warning this is a Yaoi Feeling fic.


**Disclaimer:** _Initial D does not belong to me. I am just borrowing them for a bit and returning them. However, the plot is my own so please don't try to take it and if I am mistaken about something please don't sue me. I am a poor writer that only can survive on a one-dollar snickers bar._

**Author Note:** _Okay this is my first try on Initial D the reason why I wrote a slash is because most of scenes have Yaoi in it. Which in my opinion is rather funny to say the least, if you are not into this sort of thing you have the option of not reading it._ _Also the title of this song I don't really know if it was one of the songs in the series. Just to let you know this. In addition, this fic was by me He-chan my co-author was somewhat busy so she couldn't write much lately. Nevertheless, I decided to submit this fic into both of our accounts and all. So please enjoy yourselves. _

**Warning:** _This is a Male/Male relationship if you want you can call it slash. _

**Relationship:** _TK(Takahashi Keisuke)/FT (Fujiwara Takumi)_

**Rating:** PG-13

**_Realization_**

By He-chan

It wasn't plausible for me to narrow down my attraction for him. It was by accident to tell you the truth. I suppose I felt myself fall for him when I first lay eyes upon him. Me Takahashi Keisuke the second best racer of the Red Sun. Falling for a kid a boy that just turned eighteen years old. However, he made a big impression on me when we raced before the actual real race. He beaten me, I couldn't believe that he did, but he somehow pulled it off with an old AE86 of all things. 

I was furious and mad that anyone could beat me. Though later on I didn't want him to be beaten at all for he seem to good to lose to any of those jack worth drivers. I could see him becoming a great driver more into the future. Even better then my brother and that is saying something entirely else.

There is another thing I accepted a long time ago was that I never been frustrated in racing not to mention that I was too cocky in my ability to beat anyone. After all my Aniki is Takahashi Ryousuke the White Comet of Akagi, he is the best, and I follow in his footstep. Sure I am not as good as he is but the road racer runs in my blood you can say it is an addiction to the speed and your probably right. It calms me sitting behind the wheel driving the machine where the engine rumbles under my grip.

However, I never thought that I would have become addicted to him. Fujiwara Takumi. My blood sings feverishly for him the constant beating of my pulse every time I see him in action or not. I fell in love true, though I know I am denying it with my every being. I think that Kenta knows somehow my admiration for him. In a way, I noticed slightly that Kenta has feelings for me, yet I don't feel that way for him. Kenta challenged Takumi of course to race in the rain it was a interesting battle. 

My brother Ryousuke is interested in him too. In a way that makes me jealous since my brother heaps attention and not in my direction like he usual does. Also a part of me is jealous of Ryousuke for he always seem to get everyone. The girls the guys whomever he desires he shall have he is unstoppable, however I hope he doesn't try to take away the one thing I want and that is Fujiwara Takumi.

I am not normally one to be supporting or caring in my opinion I am better then most people. That is where my wall my protection of myself comes into hand. I lived most of my life racing and that is where I want to go in my future. However I find myself supporting that AE 86 driver, take for instances when he was feeling unsure of himself. I yelled at him to not lose at all for I wanted to beat him. Which in truth I do, I really want to beat him not because of the race no because I want to get better then him and maybe just maybe see him one more time.

It wasn't normally like this no it wasn't. When I first went to talk to him I was surprise by how less he knew he was too dense and bored like. Not as passionate in driving, which shocked me, how could one have such a talent, and not even have the interest in him to race. Nevertheless it continued to win and learn faster then anyone I knew and I begin to notice that he started to grow addicted to the road racing just like I did.

I constantly monitor that kid, it could be for love or something else, but I don't care as long as I keep on being able to see him constantly. You can say my feelings hurt greatly and I want to become like my brother and Fujiwara. They can drive to their full potential and just maybe I can drive near his level to become worthy of him to just tell him that I love him.

The End


End file.
